


home

by Pandas62541



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Marvel Universe, Original Character(s), Pre-Civil War (Marvel), bucky barnes needed a child, buckybarnesxdaughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandas62541/pseuds/Pandas62541
Summary: home/hōm/nounthe place where one lives permanently, especially as a member of a family or householdin childhood, james buchanan barnes was the last person anyone expected to be feared. but now he is on televisions across the world for murder after murder. the winter soldier is a legend that even adults quiver at the mention of. kept in captivity and tortured for nearly a century, bucky barnes doesn't remember who he once was. however, there's a certain little girl with eyes full of life that has the potential to show james what he can be.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting. 

It’s what his days consisted of. And it was one of the most boring parts of his life. Everything else was horrible. From killing innocent people with no self control, to being contained in a chair while his memories of the days before got erased, his emotions going with it. The Winter Soldier was a piece of a murder-filled puzzle that would never be completed.

Then a little girl got thrown into the mix.

While sitting and anticipating the Soldier was interrupted by the metal bars opening, a small yelp, and the bars closing with a slam. On the floor in front of him was a creature that was in obvious pain. Long black hair matted and clearly unbrushed, with a small body that was full of bruises and cuts. 

“Я даю ему три минуты, прежде чем он отрывает ее конечность от конечности,” an agent joked as he slightly chuckled. (i give him three minutes before he tears her limb from limb)

The Soldier had heard him, and he was now aware of the situation at hand. The thing in front of him was a child. A neglected child at that. It was obvious she hadn’t eaten, or had eaten very little, in the days leading up to this moment. She hugged herself tightly out of pure fear. Both agents remained in their places until the man with the metal arm began his way towards the cowering mass on the floor. He knew what they wanted. And he wasn’t going to give it to them. 

Kneeling by the little girl was the first mistake. As soon as she sensed his presence she jumped up and ran, or more so hobbled, to the farthest corner she could find.

He thought of communicating with her. Thought of assuring her that he wasn’t going to harm her in any way. But her reaction to him merely kneeling next to her made it clear how the situation would turn out. So he sat back down in the single cot he was provided with. Although, he couldn’t blame them. He was going to be the only person in the cell. Nobody, especially him, was expecting a small, beaten, scared little girl to be added to his living situation.

Less than a minute had passed when a metal tray was pushed under the cell door. Food laid upon it. Lots of food. He was their best assassin after all, so skimping wasn’t an option. The Soldier took into account the lack of extra. A choice presented itself: be exactly what the agents wanted him to be, or split the food among himself and the child.

“Все еще не убили маленькую суку еще?” (still haven’t killed the little bitch yet)

The metal-armed man remained seated, looking at the agent from behind his hair.

Soon it was just the two: a trained assassin, and a little girl that shivered nonstop. The Soldier slowly stood and walked over to the tray. After picking it up he carried the tray back to his cot and sat back down. After splitting the food, more so one-fourth and three-fourth rather than half and half, he placed his portion, the smaller of the two, in the spot next to him. With the remainder of the food on the tray, he slid it across the floor towards the little girl. The hard metal hit her leg and a heart-wrenching, ear-piercing scream escaped her lips. 

The man in the cell with her was forced to grimace and bite his tongue to stop himself from acting. 

Once the little girl noticed what was beside her, she froze. She had never seen so many consumable things in one place. Her mind thought back to the punishment she received if she didn’t ingest the food given to her in an allotted amount of time. Out of fear, her small hands quickly grabbed the food and shoved it in her mouth. The tray was empty in a matter of seconds. 

“Помедленнее,” the Soldier coaxed, soon realizing it was going to be no help. (slow down)

The little girl held her stomach as she felt a bubbling, the sensation making its way to her mouth as her spit went hot. Her cheeks puffed as the contents of her stomach rose back up. The assassin in the cell ran for one of the buckets he was provided with and put it underneath the girl’s body. Everything came up and went into the bucket. Tears pricked the eyes of both of them, but more so the younger of the two.

A hand came up and was placed on the small child’s back. She propelled herself nearly a foot in the air before once again finding solace in a corner. And just like before, the two were alone. Yet the laughing of agents could be heard down the deep, empty hallway.

Neither of them liked it, but it was home.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days had come and gone.

Within those two days a bond was created. But barriers were being made and broken at the same time. The Soldier was now able to stand next to the little girl for as long as he wanted. However, touching was still off limits. That was learned the hard way.

The assassin had come to the conclusion that the child was at most four years old. Yet her small size always made him second guess himself. She could easily be seven and malnourished. It did bring some joy when she ate and didn’t immediately vomit it back up for the first time. This meant progress was being made.

There were also advancements in communication. For being so young and mistreated, the girl was able to hold a conversation. She didn’t always want to though. And she couldn’t be blamed for that. The Soldier wasn’t going to force her to do anything she didn’t want to. Learning was the best part, for both of them. It was almost like they were studying each other based on what they were told. But the older of the two was more so teaching than just talking.

“Как Вас зовут,” The Soldier asked after wondering for the past days. (what is your name)

“двадцать,” she answered innocently. (twenty)

“они назвали вас 'двадцать’?” (they called you 'twenty’)

“да.” (yes)

“ты не ребенок. ты подопытный.” (you are not a child. you are a test subject)

The little girl nodded her head, confirming. Everything made sense at that moment.

This little girl that he had become attached to was never a part of a happy family with a mom and a dad. She was raised in the same kind of room that they sit in now. Tortured into submission. It angered the Soldier more than he thought possible. But doing something about it was not an option. There were more pressing matters to tend to.

The child needed a bath or an illness she might not recover from would take over.

She was wearing clothes, the same clothes that she was brought in. Yet, from her reaction to them, it was clear that she hadn’t worn any before. Her small hands were constantly grabbing at them, trying to make them more comfortable. Each time a limb moved dirt fell from her skin. A bath was imminent.

It was known that the girl wasn’t going to like it, but it had to be done. The Soldier approached her like every other time. She didn’t mind until she realized what he was trying to do. A whimper was heard as she cowered into her corner.

“Я не причиню тебе вреда. обещаю.” (i will not harm you. i promise)

The child wanted to trust him, she really did. But the last time she trusted someone she was rewarded with a hand to the face and a bloody nose. When she looked back up a hand had filled in the space in front of her. She squeaked at the sight. When the palm didn’t make contact with her skin she cocked her head. Confusion went through her as the man with the metal arm smiled at her. Or attempted to smile at her. He hadn’t done it in so long it felt foreign to his lips.

Cautiously she placed her small, trembling hand in his. The sizes varied greatly. The larger hand led the smaller one to the back wall of the cell, a single showerhead attached to said wall. A metal bucket sat just underneath the showerhead. When a knob was turned a soft hum came from behind the thick concrete wall. After the hum continued for a second, a clear liquid began pouring into the bucket. It scared the little girl more than the Soldier thought it would. She cowered while trying to escape the grasp of his human hand.

Whimpers filled the cell as her weak legs attempted to run away from the situation. She was only calmed when the man holding her hand let go, allowing his newly freed arm to run under the liquid. The little girl took notice of his lack of pain, from her corner of course, and inched back towards him. Her small fingers curled as the cold liquid ran over them.

“Что это,” the girl asked with intrigue on her face. (what is it)

“Вода,” the assassin answered as he took a step to the side. (water)

Despite the awkward feeling that the Soldier knew would come with it, his hands reached down and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. Her clothes were soon off and her body was placed in the metal tub. With the water waist high a light scrubbing began. The metal-armed man was only using his human hand to wash away the dirt and dried blood. He knew soap would get the job done more efficiently, yet her open cuts had the chance of getting full of suds. Then another problem full of screaming and fear would arise.

The bath was soon over and a blanket was wrapped around the little girl to stop hypothermia. The clothes she previously wore were put back on her as her small body sat on the cot. She tensed as the Soldier sat next to her. The two remained still for some time and the child yawned, her head falling on the metal arm of the man next to her. The assassin jumped at the contact. When he looked down and saw the girl sleeping peacefully against him he smiled once again.

Standing, he used his metal hand to cup her head, slowly lowering the whole of her onto the cot. As he began to remove his hand and back away, tiny fingers wrapped around his wrist. While trying to unwrap the fingers small whimpers filled the space surrounding them. A pulling feeling caused the Soldier to chuckle as he picked the girl up and moved her closer to the wall. When he laid down, the child rolled over and faced the man’s chest. Her small arms wrapped around him and she pulled herself closer to his body. Soon, her face was buried in the crook of his neck. Snores began, signaling the assassin that it was his turn to sleep.

But he never did.

That night the little girl felt protected as she slept, which hadn’t happened in a while. All the while, the Soldier smiled, each snore he heard making more happiness rise in him.

It wasn’t traditional, but it was home.


	3. Chapter 3

-a week later-

Lights and blaring alarms wake up the child. She sits up when she notices the man is gone from beside her. The heavy breathing begins as she looks all around the small cell, no one else present but her.

“Джеймс,” the girl asks, using the name her and the man agreed on. (james)

Her small feet hit the ground and panic sets in. The metal bars are closed, the lack of people scaring her even more. Despite how much she wants to scream she keeps quiet out of fear that someone will find her and something bad will happen. Each time the alarm sounds the girl jumps. She’s so caught up in her thoughts she fails to hear the heavy footsteps running towards the cell until two hands wrap around the bars in front of her and a high-pitched yelp escapes. Her gray eyes stare deep into the blue ones she has come to know.

The Soldier is breathing hard. Dried blood adorns his face along with hair that at one point had been soaked. Something about him is different. The little girl can't tell what but she likes it. He seems… softer. Like whatever he had done while he was gone flipped something in his mind.

The girl watches as he fumbles with a set of keys, finally entering them into the door and swinging the cell open. Before she can do anything her legs carry her towards him before she falls into the Soldier and wraps her arms around his neck. He picks her up with one hand under her while her legs find their way around his waist. The girl buries her head in the crook of the assassin’s neck to block out the scenes around them and the assassin's human arm wraps around the girl's head to stop her from bouncing as he runs full speed to a door. The heavy metal door is pushed open, and the outside world greets them.

The little girl can't help but raise her head as something cold hits her back. Upon seeing the bright light she squints, never seeing more than one or two rays through the small window in their cell. But she wills her eyes to adjust simply so she can see the beautiful things around her. Something pure white covers the ground and the tips of the tall, green structures with brown at the base. A smile comes to her lips as she shivers.

"тебе холодно?" The Soldier asks while slowing to a walking pace. (are you cold)

The child nods while clutching closer to the assassin's chest. In response the assassin removes his human hand from the girl's head and slips off his jacket, switching hands when he needs to remove the other side. Soon the jacket is draped over her small body and the Soldier is wearing nothing but a t-shirt.

"тебе сейчас холодно?," the girl asks while looking at the peach-colored arm of the man holding her with black and purple spots contrasting greatly. (are you cold now)

"Не беспокойся обо мне," he assures as he begins walking again. (do not worry about me)

The amount of trees slowly grows. Every five steps presents a denser and denser forest. It doesn't take long for the sun to get blocked by the branches and leaves of the surrounding plants. Hours pass in what seem like minutes, which is only noticed by the Soldier when he realizes that the sun is much more west than it was not that long ago. On the bright side, the rays now escape through open spots in the trees. Those open spots happen to be in the direct line of the Soldier and the young girl.

Both are pleasantly warmed.

The walking is now slowed to a mile every 30 minutes, a new feeling for the metal-armed man. He usually tries to go as fast as he possibly can, get the mission over with quicker. But there is no mission. Other than protect the little girl in his arms. Although, this time, there are no other men controlling him. He has free range of his mind, which is a great feeling but undoubtedly scary.

Soon, the sun lowers on the horizon and an orange hue takes over the sky. Followed by pink. Small bright dots begin filling the night as the moon takes its place opposite the sun. Not much time passes before the assassin feels the girl's body shake. He looks to see her yawning, the force making her entire body feel the effects. Her arms have never moved from around his neck. In fact, the grip got tighter at times. A small hole in the snow comes into view.

"Ты усталый," the Soldier asks as he stands still. (are you tired)

The brown-haired girl nods her head while yawning once again. After her mouth closes the tears that normally follow a powerful yawn fall down her cheeks. A warm thumb wipes away the salty droplet before the girl feels herself being lowered. Her small arms cling to the assassin's neck as she tries to set her down. Vigorously shaking her head, she attempts to stop the event from unfolding.

"успойкойся. тебе надо отдохнуть." The girl continues to cling to the man while whining. (calm down. you need to relax)

"нет вниз. спать во время прогулки," she begs as her small nails dig into the cotton t-shirt the Soldier is wearing. (no down. sleep while walking)

"Ладно. Мы продолжаем. Но отдыхай. Не бодрствуй всю ночь." (okay. we continue. but rest. don't stay awake all night)

While the Earth spins on its axis and continues around the sun, two people walk through the dense woods of Russia. Even though only one is actually walking they are both tired. But the older of the two keeps on. The small child in his arms is now his only reason to continue living. Days go by, then weeks. And eventually the two arrive in Romania.

There aren't walls and a roof, but they are home.


End file.
